


Imprint (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where love at first sight is a documented scientific phenomenon, and potentially lethal, Jared and Jensen still meet for the first time when they've both been chosen for Supernatural; things just go a little differently after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprint (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Imprint](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190657) by mass-hipgnosis. 



**Title:** [Imprint](http://mass-hipgnosis.livejournal.com/47599.html)  
 **Author:** mass-hipgnosis   
**Reader:** juice817  
 **Rating:** R (for language)  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Disclaimer:** Like, seriously? This is 5000000% made up. I promise.  
 **Summary:** In a world where love at first sight is a documented scientific phenomenon, and potentially lethal, Jared and Jensen still meet for the first time when they've both been chosen for Supernatural; things just go a little differently after that.

 **Format:** mp3

96.31 MB, 1 hr 45 min

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/4god8m6rry)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?wua2hzzx2nz)


End file.
